There are Worse things I Could Do
by hitntr01
Summary: Tanya's thoughts when she gets the invitation to Edward's and Bella's wedding. Songfic based off the Grease song "There are Worse things I Could Do." Oneshot


_**Song: There are Worse things I could Do.**_

_**Album: Grease Soundtrack**_

_Title: There are Worse things I Could Do_

Tanya's POV

I sat there out under the stars. He found someone, he was happy, I tried so hard to get his attention and I failed. I was beautiful, I was gorgeous. She was a human and yet, he still picked her. He had told me that I was a horrible vampire a long time ago, he took it back later when he realized how much it hurt me.

He didn't like my thoughts of being with people; I figured that until you find your mate, you can go with anyone you wanted. Sex was just for fun but to him, it meant so much more.

**There are worse things I could do,  
Than go with a boy or two.**

I sat on the hill over looking my house. I was staring at the invitation sent to me. I was cordially invited to see the 'blessed sanction between Edward Anthony Cullen and Isabella Marie Swan.' I could tell more than anything else that Alice had made this card.**  
Even though the neighborhood thinks I'm trashy,  
And no good,  
I suppose it could be true**

Don't get me wrong, I was happy for them but at the same time, I couldn't help but think that she was living the life I wanted all along.**  
But there are worse things I could do.  
**

I watched one of my sisters, Irina, walk through the house. They were so excited for the last of the Cullen coven. I got up and walked into the woods. I had to accept that I would never find someone for me. **  
I could flirt with all the guys,  
Smile at them and bat my eyes.  
Press against them when we dance,  
Make them think they stand a chance,  
Then refuse to see it through.  
That's a thing I'd never do.**

Yes, Edward had told me that I was a whore. He said that I shouldn't go with all the guys like I did. I got a night of pleasure but in the long run, I would watch the man leave. That was it.

Edward never did that. He had waited it out. I know it was hard for him, especially when I would continuously make a move on him. He was after all, the last of the Cullen coven to not have a mate.

He was beautiful, he was everything I wanted. I would have stopped going from man to man just for him. **  
I could stay home every night,  
Wait around for Mr. Right.  
Take cold showers every day,  
And throw my life away,  
On a dream that won't come true.**

I would never find someone to love me. I would never find my mate. This card meant that I would forever be lonely, doomed to go from one guy to the next.

If I really wanted to, I could become one of those straightened up girls. I could try to look for the right guy. But then it would only end with me hating someone who acted like me and I would just get bored.**  
I could hurt someone like me,  
Out of spite or jealousy.  
I don't steal and I don't lie,  
But I can feel and I can cry.**

I couldn't technically cry but I could dry cry, it was pretty close. Then the rain started to pour as if it knew what I wanted. I welcomed it; at least I could feel like I was crying.**  
A fact I'll bet you never knew.  
**

I looked down at the invitation. I made up my mind, I would go to this wedding and I would give him my blessing. I know it would mean a lot to him. I won't get mad at this Bella girl and I will wish her well. I won't let him know that it hurt me deep within to see him taken.

I stayed out all night in the rain. Irina probably figured I went off to go find a guy for the night. Little did she know, I didn't want to do that anymore. I wanted to find my man; my guy that I can say is mine. Maybe one day I could do it.

I got a text just then, it was from Edward.

"_Alice just told me that you decided to come. I can't wait to see you and the family again."_

I smiled, his sister was so obnoxious when it came to future plans.

I won't cry, I won't yell, I won't show anything off. I will wish him well.

I text back a simple thing and I knew it meant a lot to him.

"_I wouldn't miss it for the world! 3"_

**But to cry in front of you.**

**That's the worse thing I could do.**

All I got back was a smiley face. That was it, my last chance at happiness was gone. I would never find another guy like Edward. I just hoped that Isabella Marie Swan realized just how lucky she really was to have such an amazing guy to herself.

_**Very short because I'm busy but it's been playing at the back of my mind for a while. What do you think?**_

_**Please review!**_


End file.
